


Bound

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [47]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Near Death Experiences, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober Alternate Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: Gavin is quite literally hanging above his death.Whumptober Alternate Prompt 16 - Bound
Series: Whumptober 2019 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501415
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Bound

Gavin’s eyes opened slowly as his hazy mind tried to wake up. He’d been woken up by a loud noise, but he didn’t even remember falling asleep.

It was like he was trying to think through a cloud as he tried to remember what he was last doing. Everything was just a blur. All he could remember was waking up a minute ago.

As his mind woke up, the noise seemed to get louder. He blinked so that his surroundings would fall into focus. It was night, but there was a light coming from a street lamp across from him.

Wait. That wasn’t right. Why was he as tall as a lamp post?

He looked down, and stopped breathing.

He was hovering above a car crusher. The metal blades whirled and the car it was currently destroying shrieked as it was sucked under. At least he now knew what woke him up.

He glanced up and found that his arms were tied to a crane above him. It was hanging him above the crusher. His legs were also bound, and his mouth was gagged.

He wanted to struggle free, but he knew that if he was successful, he’d just be dropped into the grinder below.

Instead, he took in his surroundings around him. He was in the middle of a scrap yard. There were broken cars and abandoned machinery all around him, but no one was about.

Other than the crusher, it was eerily quiet. He tried to twist around to see if anyone was in the crane, but he couldn’t turn far enough.

The screeching stopped and he looked back down to find the car had been completely demolished, but the blades still continued to spin. He swallowed as he tried not to panic, but his heart continued to hammer in his chest. 

After a while, he thought that he had just been left to dangle there, but then suddenly the crane dropped a fraction through the air.

He jolted and was scared that the movement would loosen him from the crane, but thankfully he stayed in place.

He frantically looked around for anything that could save him, but he found nothing.

The crane dropped again and made a horrendous shriek as it did so. He clenched his eyes shut as he fell slightly further.

However, he slowly peeked them open when he felt himself start to swing.

When the crane would drop, the chain that Gavin was hanging from would sway from side to side. He looked down and saw that he was closer to the crusher, but there was still a bit of distance between them. He waited until the next drop when he would be closer, and then he started to swing.

He pushed his legs forwards and backwards. The more he swung, he could feel the binds on his wrists begin to slip. He gripped onto the chain with all his strength so he wouldn’t fall too early.

The crane dropped again which jerked his swings and almost sent him swinging in the wrong direction. He had to build up the momentum again, but this time he did it faster so he could get far enough away before the crane dropped again. He also didn’t like how close he was getting to the crusher, and it wouldn’t be long before he reached it.

When he felt he had swung far enough away from the crusher, he let go of the chain. The momentum forced his binds to slip from the chain, and he flew through the air and towards the floor.

He didn’t like how close he landed to the crusher, but he still missed it and skidded across the ground before he came to a stop.

He took deep breaths as his heart still raced from adrenaline. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the dark sky. His shoulders ached and his knees hurt from his landing. His legs and wrists were still tied together, but that was a problem for later.

For now, he was just waiting for his heart rate to settle, and whilst that happened, he thought about how the hell he had just ended up in that situation.

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally finished all 47 whumptober prompts! And now I can rest until the next one!


End file.
